Renee Malfoy
This character was created by LisaEmma and can be found here . Muse Renee-Maeve Caron (born as Malfoy, as 19 May, 1977 and died on 2 May 1998) was a pure-blood witch and the biological daughter to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and the biological older sister to Draco Malfoy. She was disowned and orphanage on the day she was born, and a year later, she was adopted by the Carons. She is the adoptive daughter to Petronella and Orelious and the adoptive younger sister to Felix, Emily and Dexter and the older adoptive sister to Bellona and Aurelius. In 1988, she was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was sorted into house, along with her adoptive siblings. During her first year, she had learn about her biological family from her Potions Professor, Severus Snape. In 1992, she was made an Prefect and in 1995, she became Head Girl. Biography Earlier Life Renee was the first born daughter to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. When she was born, Lucius, disgusted and disappointed that he had dropped her off at an Magical Orphange. In 1978, Renee was adopted by the Caron's: Petronella and Orelius; an French Pureblood Family. Petronella felt sorry for Maeve and immediately fell in love with her, feeling to have another daughter. Orelius saw the love between Petronella and Maeve, and began signing the adoption papers. Maeve grown up with her adoptive siblings; Felix, Emily, Dexter, Bellona and Aurelius. She had gotten used to her adoptive family, and felt love from her new family. Maeve was more closer to her older brother, Dexter, than her other family members, only because they were born closer. Education at Hogwarts In 1988, she was accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. She was excited to go to the school to learn and meet new people. She, with many other first years, was nervous, and when Professor McGonagall called out her name, she went over and sat down on the stool, as the Sorting Hat spoke to her about an name Malfoy. She was confused, but was happy when she sorted into Ravenclaw, her family was clapping and congratulating her. One day, she had found out about her family heritage through Professor Severus Snape - the potion master and family friend of the Malfoys. She was shock to say at the least, and then an little furious that they put her up on adoption because she was the first born daughter not son. She had started on her revenge. In 1991, in her fourth year, Renee is seeing her two younger siblings; Bellona and Aurelius; being sorted into Ravenclaw, when Professor McGonagall called out Draco Malfoy. Renee watched him. He does looked like her, same hair, same facial features, same eye-colour. She caught Professor Snape's eyes, and he nodded his head, confirming it. DEATH The Battle of Hogwarts started on the 2 May 1998 Renee fought bravely against her brother Draco Malfoy (on different sides ) she shot the Cruciatus curse at him which made him fall backwards screaming in pain . Then Renee's aunt Bellatrix Lestrange stepped up and said "the outcast of the family" ' '" the blood traitor " Renee didn't understand what she meant but didn't care , then she shot a spell at Bellatrix which was blocked by her. Then Bellatrix shouted the words " Avada Kedavra" then a flash of green light shot out of Bellatrix's wand and hit Renee square in the chest she toppled and then she fell. *Renee means Peaceful, Born again, reborn in Greek, French, Latin. *Renee Malfoy is portrayed by Ashley Benson. *Bebo website: www.bebo.com/abandonedheir *Creator: LisaEmma Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Malfoy Family Category:Female Characters Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Ravenclaws Category:LisaEmma Category:Purebloods Category:Pureblood